


Encoded

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is accountable now. Which leads to one thing he wasn't quite ready for--paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encoded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the H50_flashfic case reports challenge.

Danny glances up from his computer to see Steve walk down the corridor for the third time. He disappears in the general direction of the printer then reappears, printout in hand, looking it over and now he's got that face, the face like he's smelled something really bad. He crumbles up the sheet of paper and stalks back into his office.

Shaking his head in amusement, Danny gets back to work putting the final touches on his report. He's saving the file when he catches a glimpse of Steve again, marching toward the printer. When he comes back he doesn't even have any paper in his hand, but there's a scowl on his face and a determined set to his shoulders.

Now it's getting worrisome.

Concerned, Danny rises up from his chair, leaves his office and follows Steve into his.

"All right. What gives?" he asks

Steve throws himself down into his chair and frowns at the computer screen. "Nothing gives, Danny." When he glances up again he's got that frowny little wrinkle between his brows. Danny itches to smooth it out with his thumb.

"Right. Like I'm going to believe that." Danny crosses his arms over his chest. "Come on, you look like you're about to invade a small country. Or a large one, for that matter. Maybe another planet? I wouldn't put it past you."

"Okay. Okay." Steve nods. "You tell me, then. Am I supposed to leave box 5c blank or not?"

Danny blinks, momentarily confused.

"I mean, it makes no sense, Danny." Steve gestures at his screen. "The instructions don't help at all."

"Hah," Danny says, grinning. "Would you by any chance be filling out the Management Control Inspection Activity Log?" He walks around Steve's desk to stand behind Steve's chair, peering at his computer screen and sure enough, there's the dreaded form, in all it's electronic glory.

"I am trying to," Steve says from between clenched teeth.

"Aw, babe." Danny pats Steve's shoulder. "Accountability hurts, doesn't it?"

Steve makes a low noise, much like a growl. "I was in military intelligence, Danny. Military intelligence. And I still can't figure this out."

"That's because there's no intelligence involved here." Danny squeezes Steve's shoulders sympathetically. Steve's muscles are knotted and tense against his palms and Danny relents, taking pity on him. "Okay. Okay. Yes, you are supposed to leave box 5c blank, unless you checked 'yes' in box 2. Which you should not have."

Steve raises his hands in dismay. "That makes no sense. I--"

"No, Steve, just stop. It's never going to make sense," Danny says. "You have to accept it. And check 'no" in box 2. Right now."

Steve heaves a sigh, scrolls up to box 2 and changes it to 'no'.

"Good. Now we can forget about 5c." Danny rubs his thumbs along the base of Steve's neck, digging into the tense muscle. Steve groans and drops his head so Danny continues, working up Steve's neck. "We can forget 5c ever existed."

"What about the activity code for 9d?" Steve asks, voice muffled as his head hangs even lower. "Can I leave that blank, too?"

"No," Danny says, emphatic. "You leave that blank, and men dressed in black will come and take you away in the dead of the night and I will never see you again." He slides his hands down onto Steve's shoulders and takes a moment to work the muscles there, enjoying Steve's small grunts of contentment.

"I don't suppose I could maybe make up a code." Steve raises his head and leans back against Danny, gazing up at him hopefully. The wrinkles between his eyebrows are gone, and Danny counts it as a win.

"No, you goof." Danny ducks down to kiss Steve's forehead, fighting back a smile. "Use the activity code tables on page 18 on the instructions. Not the codes on page 21. Please. Never use those codes. For anything."

A perplexed frown and Steve opens his mouth to ask, but Danny waves a finger down at him. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

Steve nods. He sits up straight, and with a hand to the mouse, switches to the instruction document and begins looking through the codes.

Danny smooths the fabric of Steve's blue t-shirt. "Crisis averted?"

"For the moment. Hey, hey, one more question. Let me just finish this section first."

Danny waits patiently while Steve fills in what might the appropriate code for box 9d, fingers stroking the side of Steve's neck now, contemplative. The tattoo on Steve's right arm peeks out from under the sleeve as Steve reaches for the keyboard and honestly, Danny's never found paperwork to be sexy before, but Steve, well, Steve can apparently make anything sexy. Which is a disturbing thought.

"Almost done?" Danny asks. "I'm, uh, ready to head home." He runs his fingertips along Steve's jaw, rough now with a day's growth of beard.

"Almost." Steve tilts his head into Danny's touch. "I just need to know what to put in box 11. To explain the damage. Then I'll be all set."

Danny rolls his eyes. Explaining the damage is never a simple thing when it comes to Steve.

"What?" Steve asks.

"There's no activity code for 'I had to break in through the window because he wouldn't open the door fast enough'."

"You know, if I had a grenade I wouldn't have had to break the window," Steve points out.

"And then you would have to fill out form 395D justifying the use of small explosive devices," Danny says. "And you don't want to do that. It's ten pages long."

Steve shudders.

"Exactly." Danny taps Steve's shoulder, then bends down so he can see the computer screen more clearly, his face is level with Steve's now. "What you have to do is find the other table of codes. Page 23, if I remember correctly." He's gotten more familiar with the damage codes in the past year and a half than he ever wanted to be.

Steve turns his head, nose bumping against Danny's cheek. "Uh huh."

"There should be one for 'other damages'." Danny curls a hand around Steve's biceps, right over the tattoo. "There might even be a special code for 'caveman-like assault on a standing structure for no reason at all'."

"Really?" Steve presses his lips against the edge of Danny's chin, then swings his chair around, wraps an arm around Danny's waist and pulls Danny down onto his lap in one improbably smooth move. He grins up at Danny, clearly proud of himself.

Danny leans against Steve's chest. "Speaking of caveman-like assaults," he begins, then forgets to finish the sentence because he's too busy kissing Steve's warm, pretty lips.

It's ridiculous, honestly, to be sitting on Steve's lap like this, kissing him. At HQ no less, but it is late and no one is around and as Danny has discovered in their time together so far, it's pretty damn hard not to kiss Steve. Steve is annoying in that way.

"Hmmm," Danny says at last, turning to squint at the computer screen. "Why don't we try the code in the third column, there. The one for 'hey, it's time to go home now and do naked things to each other'."

Steve brightens. "That's my favorite activity code."

"How about we finish this tomorrow morning, then?" Danny slides off Steve's lap.

"Yes." Steve closes the computer, looking relieved.

Danny's pretty sure that by tomorrow morning, there will be another case to deal with and many more damage codes to look up, but hell, the paperwork can wait, it's not going anywhere, but he and Steve most certainly are.

"Let's get out of here," Danny hustles Steve out of the office with a hand to Steve's backside. "What's the code for 'your ass is mine'?"

And Steve just laughs and hurries down the hall ahead of Danny.


End file.
